


The young and the bold

by IRLLalnableHector



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teencast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLLalnableHector/pseuds/IRLLalnableHector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows different teen yog/hat members threw thier struggles in highschool ;)<br/>I just really love this AU and wanted to write shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just more reasons to hate him

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mainly following Rythian! If you'd like to see a chapter following someone else please do tell me!   
> Enjoy~

The amount of hatred that Rythian held for Duncan was more then how many pop-punk posters Zoey had plastered to the purple walls in her room. And right now he probably hated him the most.   
While the burning of his face with acid was bad the public humiliation that he was being put under pissed him off intensely. The scruffy blonde was staring down at him with giant shocked eyes and a gaping stupid mouth in the shape of an o. The whole cafe was staring at the pair with quiet whispers. Rythian's whole front was soaked with red juice, smeared with the shitty school mash potatoes, hair ruined with the gross mush that they call "ham" with the disgusting liquid from the meat dripping off the tips of his purple highlights and onto his black scarf that covered his scared face.   
"Duncan... Fucking... Jones." Rythian muttered his voice raising with anger as he spoke, his teeth clenched and his fists balled up tightly.   
"Shit..." Duncan whispered to himself still shocked, his blue eyes filling with dread. He was pretty sure he owed Rythian more then anyone else. There was a small chuckle from the scraggly brunette behind Duncan, his hand covered over his mouth.   
"S-Sjin..." The smaller darker haired boy next to him muttered over with a small push to his shoulder.  
"Xeph, look at his trousers..."  
Sjin whispered back to the boy which Rythian overheard the small discussion and slowly glanced to his pants. His cargo pants had been splashed with the same red liquid that was soaking his shirt and looked as if he had pissed himself. The small laughter Sjin was producing started to spread threw the lunch room filling Rythian with embarrassment, his chest becoming tight and his cheeks turning bright red with anger.   
"Rythi-"  
"Fuck you, bastard."  
He spat over Duncan's words and turned to run out of the large hall.   
He hated this. He hated this feeling. He hated him. He hated him so much.   
Rythian pushed the bathroom door open and it shut with a large slam. He ran to the sink and ducked his head under the warm flowing water. He held back tears as he took some hand fulls of paper towels to rub threw his now mostly cleaned hair. He slipped his dark purple jacket and placed it aside then pulled his backpack closer to him to look through the mess of binders to find his spare gym shirt.   
"Rythian?"  
A voice called into the bathroom the body hidden by the small blue wall in front of the door. He haulted in the middle of pulling a clean shirt over his head and quickly pulled it down all the way.   
"Haven't you had enough terrorizing me today?" Rythian said immediately putting up his guard. The blonde slowly stepped into view with a apologetic smile. "I... I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Duncan muttered as he slowly stepped forward.   
"Not all that great... Obviously."  
Rythian said with a huff as he began scrubbing his brown trousers.   
"W-Where's Zoey?" Duncan asked sheepishly as he leaned against one of the porcelain sinks,"she usually finds you by now...". Rythian rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag. "She's in art. I'm not helpless when it comes to your stupid ass bullying." Duncan was taken aback by his words and looked to his feet.   
"I... I wasn't trying to do any harm, Rythian... It was an accident. And I even told Sjin off for laughing!.... Rythian. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." Duncan said softly defending himself. Rythian slowed his movement as he bit his lip in frustration.   
"Duncan. What you do is classified as fucking bulling. And honestly I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses." Rythian growled up at him as he scrubbed the juice out of his trousers. Duncan gulped in disappointment in himself and stepped back.   
"... I can go if you want." The taller teen muttered as he pushed his fingers into his pockets.  
"That would be preferable." Rythian said sharply looking up to stare daggers into him. Duncan nodded and with a heavy head he shuffled out. Ryth looked up as the door closed and he closed his dark blue eyes as he began to break down. His body shook with his sadness and he gripped the sink.   
"Fuck you, Duncan..."


	2. Those two dirt-bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin and Sips out for a date night to start out thier weekend! But as Sips is heading home he notices his good mate's house is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ships or characters you'd like to see in future chapters? Hit my up yo !!!!  
> Enjoy~

[From: Toots]  
After school do you want to go to a movie? It is fridayyyyy~

Sips slipped his phone out of the blue fabric that his jacket was held togther by and glanced down as the teacher spoke. He smiled to himself and quickly typed back a response.

[From: Sipsy~]  
Ofc babe ;) whatcha wanna see?

Sjin smiled at the notification and responded quickly before hiding his phone in his pocket as he saw the teacher come around. 

[From: Toots]  
Action movie? I'm in dier need if seeing that one movie that just came out where five fucking cars explode! 

Sips smirked and typed up something then sent it along as he finally retired his phone in his jacket.

[From: Sipsy~]  
You got it babe. Meet me out by the bike rack and we can take my ride. See you then ;) 

Who the hell didn't know about Sips and Sjin? People who lived under rocks. They were one of the most influential couples in the school. Real big deals. Mainly because Sips was involved and wherever there's Sips there's something good. They were perfect for eachother! Sips's wit matched up with Sjin's and thier humor was connected with a string and you could never deny how loving Sips looked at Sjin, it could probably give you a cavity from looking at them. Now, they certainly weren't perfect but they are much better then what goes on in the relationship that is between Lewis, aka Xephos, and Hannah. But that is for another time.  
Sips leaned against the metal bars that stood with bikes locked onto them like a prision cell. His looks around at the bumbling and buzzing crowd that headed to the buses. His blue squared dangling earning swung at the push of the gusting wind along with the floppy hair on top of his head. His eyes caught a shorts-wearing-Rythian and his brows furrowed as he walked past with Zoey trailing behind him, scolding him for his attire. He chuckled softly at the firey concered redhead and looked back to the rest of the crowd. He smiled as he spotted a bobbing light brown head and pushed himself off of the bars. His boyfriend came threw the crowd to enter his arms with a smile and happy heart.  
"Hey, toots..." Sips mummbled into Sjin's hair as he nuzzled his face into the brown locks. They embarssed happily and then Sjin slipped out of his arms to intertwine thier fingers.   
"So how was your day?" Sips asked as they walked to his car parked in the student lot.   
"I watched Duncan spill his lunch ALL over Rythian..." Sjin said with a small scoff. Sips sighed, "so that's why he was wearing something different from what he was in health..." He mummbled as he clicked open his car. Sjin laughed and hopped in along with Sips in the drivers seat. Sips spoke about his day as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the busy road. Thier pleasant conversation shifted into comfortable silence as they reached the movie theater.   
"Butter?" Sjin looked up at him like he had just offended his mother.   
"Alright, alright! God..." Sips chuckled with a smile as he told the vender. Sjin snatched up the large drink and popcorn with a smile and Sips thanked the casher for his time and followed behind him.   
"Movie time!"  
"Find the best seats!"

"Like the movie?..." Sips asked between kisses. "M-mhm..." Sjin said with a giggle as his fingers slipped threw the longer locks on his head. The taller man chuckled as he pulled Sjin closer to the drivers seat.  
"S-Sipsy... I gotta get going..." He whispered to his lips and pressed another kiss to his them.   
"Damn... Wish I could keep you forever..." Sips responded and slipped away from him so he could unlock the car door for him.   
"Love you..." Sjin called as he grabbed his backpack from the back seat and slipped out if the car and up to the door of his home.   
"Love you too..." He mummbled as the door slammed. He watched as his boyfriend waved and slipped into the house with a small sigh. As Sips pulls away he pondered at why Sjin always felt so reluctant to stay a few more minutes... Maybe it was because of his strict parents or that he always needed to do homework. He simply shrugged it off and watched the road.  
The teen drove on past the large park where he glanced to see three familiar figure screwing around on the swing sets and laughed as the shorter of the three flicked off the other two as he stood.   
A few more miles down, he drove past a large house that his friend, Lewis, lived which seemed to be quiet for a Friday. Brindley always seemed to be having large parties and get togthers so it was a surprise to have it quiet until he saw a blonde stomping out of the door yelling something back into the house. Sips slowed his car watching as the blue tipped haired girl got into her car. He pulled his head away as if he were watching a car accident and drove off. Out of the corner of his rear veiw mirror he could see Lewis stepping out and running after the car of the blonde.  
Seemed like they broke up AGAIN....


	3. Honestly, Trott! / shove it up yours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is the hat boys as Trott tells them some good news! Second is what happened between Lewis and Hannah~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests to see characters or ships? Hit me up and I'll see what I can do~  
> Enjoy :3  
> Sorry for a little bit of a short chapters!!!

"NO FUCKIN WAY, MATE!" There was a rawr of laughter and a large thud as Ross fell onto Trott.   
"I'm not joking, guys..." The smaller off the three mummbled pushing Ross off of him and crossing his arms.   
"YOU?!? AND KATIE?!?" Smith asked quite shocked with wide green eyes. Chris rolled his eyes with a sigh and nodded.   
"CHRIS TROTT SCORED ONE OF THE PRETTIEST GIRLS IN SCHOOL BEFOREEEE SMITHY GOT HIS NASTY HANDS ON HER!!" Ross laughed hysterically before rolling around on the damp grass of the darkened park.   
"OUI!!! Watch it, Hornby!" Alex warned pointing at him. The green haired teen plopped down beside his two best friends and layed back to stare at the sky.   
"Nah, but seriously Trott nice job, mate." He said as he streched his arms above and behind his head to rest his head on his hands.   
"Ya! We're proud of you, dude!" Ross commented with a smile as he rested his elbows on the ground to the left of Smith. Trott cracked a smile and looked over at the other two.  
"Thanks guys..." He said and wiped off his knees that were dirty from falling off the swing set earlier.   
"You're still gonna be around, right?" Ross asked half sarcastically but also half seriously.   
"Of course mate! Why would I leave you two twats? You'd probably end up in a ditch somewhere without me!" Trott responded with a small chuckle as he layed back on the grass. Their laughter drifted off into the night sky as the wind blew over the grass and down the road..

"NO, FUCK YOU!"   
"H-Hannah please we can w-"  
"YOU COULDNT HAVE TOLD ME FIRST YOU ASSHOLE?!"   
"I didn't know how!"  
"WHATEVER! SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"   
"Hannah please!!"  
Skid marks were made on the road with a loud screech as the Rutherford family car drove fast down the street. The young brunette stood at the end of his driveway and cursed as he sent a kick to the ground. He turned and saw the license plate of Sips, his eyes widening.  
"Did he hear anything?!... Shit!" He ran back inside and the streets were clear once more for the wind to blow.


	4. He always gets the rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Simon meet up and chat about what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see any ship or character? Hit me up!

A small red headed figure walked threw the large crowd that was trying to shove thier way threw the door to the coffee shop. He swirved and slipped threw the two moms at the front who were talking far too loud about thier impressive children who had just learned thier first words. The short teen rolled his eyes at the conversation and looked threw the line where he saw the tall stature of his best friend.   
"Morning, shitlord!" He greeted him with a smile on his thin lips and a cheerful glint in his green eyes. The taller of the two glanced over and gave him a sad smile, pulling his collar up around his neck as he looked back to the ground. The red head's eye brows furrowed and he nudged his friend in confusion.   
"What's wrong, Lewis?" He asked his head slightly tilted. The brunette closed his eyes for a second then looked over at the red head with another sad smile.   
"She broke up with me... This time for good..." He mummbled with a small pittiful sniffle. Simon couldn't help himself but laugh and let out a sound of celebration.   
"FINALLY! You two were back and forth more then a pair of toddlers on a swing set!" He chuckled and patted him on the back.   
"Come on cheer up! You'll get over it!" He told his companion as he reached up to ruffle his hair. 

"So why'd you break up anyway?" Simon asked as the both clutched at thier cups of warm liquid, crossing the busy street.   
"... She caught me texting HIM... " He told him, muttering lightly.  
Simon sighed with a nod as he patted his back.  
"At least she knows that you're gay..." Simon said optimistically. Lewis shrugged and lead him down the steep hill on the street where his home sat.  
"Bad thing is that I think Sips heard the conversation..." Simon's eyes widened looking up at him.   
"No way... Shit. You're screwed." Lewis nodded in agreement to his words as he kicked a rock. The rest of the way to the large brick house was quiet until the click of the lock being opened and the small beep as the alarm rang to tell anyone in the home that the door had opened. Xephos slipped his coat off and hung his and Simon's up beside the front door. Simon sipped at his drink as he began heading towards the Brindley's kitchen, opening up the fridge.   
"Do you never eat at your own house?" Lewis commented as he came in behind him and leaned against a counter.   
"I do but you always seem to have the best food..." Simon comnented as he dug around the shelfs in the fridge. Lewis chuckled lightly and brought the warm drink to his lips only to pause feeling his phone vibrate. He placed down the cup labeled 'Lewis' on the stone top and slipped his phone out to read the messege. His cheeks flushed at the words on the screen and he heard laughter from his red headed friend from across the room. Xeph glanced up to see Simon's hand on his hip and his brows lifted in amusement.   
"Remember he has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who could beat the shit out of you." He reminded his friend and took a bite of a crisp apple. Lewis chewed at his bottom lip as his words sunk in. He slowly looked back to his phone and sighed sadly then looked back up to Simon.   
"I would tell you to stop talking to him but when you want something you don't seem to fucking stop..." Simon added and sipped at his tea, tapping his foot. Lewis chuckled softly and glanced down to the screen. 

[From: Sjin]  
Do you wanna go out for pizza tonight? Sips is working~


	5. Saturday night chill time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part has the black crew coming back from a nice day in town.  
> Second part the bio buddies may have made a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have characters you wanna see? Hit me up yo!!!  
> Enjoy~

"Take it off it's been more over twelve hours AND you've been walking around all day." Zoey ordered to her dearest friend who sat slumped against the wall on top of her red sheeted bed. He grumbled and sighed, rolling his head back in distress to look at the ceiling.  
"Rythian Enderborn! Listen to me!" Zoey said her eye brows furrows and her hands on her hips. He groaned an 'okay' and hopped off the nicely made bed to slip into the bathroom to take off his binder.   
"Thank you!" She called to him happily and plopped down next to Teep in one of bean bags she had laying on the floor. Tee looked over to her with a small smile and signed a 'good job' to her in sign language.   
"Awe thanks, Tee!" She chirped as Rythian existed the bathroom holding a black tank top looking fabric in his hands. Rythian went over to his bag and grabbed his large sweatshirt to pull over his unbound chest and plopped down next to Zoey's bed to have his back against it.   
Rythian always hated when Zoey told him to unbind.... Though he knew she was looking out for him it was always such a pain in the ass and a reminder of what he hated about himself. The good thing is that Zoey was his best supporter... She was the first one he told and was the one to help out getting the binder and was even in the process of helping him build up money(along with his parents) to possibly get testosterone. Zoey has been his best friend in everything, though he would never admit this soft spot for her.  
"So what'd you think of the art exhibit?" The red head asked her friends with an excited grin. Teep clapped happily and signed 'I loved it' to the two of them.   
"I liked that one painting someone did with the shadows and shit..." Rythian commented as he pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his arms and chin upon.  
"Same those were so pretty..." Zoey commented and they chatted about the art gallery as their Saturday night rolled along.

"You're an idiot."  
"Kim, come on it's not that bad!"  
"You litterally blew some what of the roof off!"  
"... Well I mean ya but its not as bad as when we set the tree house on fire two summers ago...."   
Duncan and Kim were standing under the small hole in the roof over the garage. Dust was everywhere and covered the two of them with dirt and small peices of roof brick. The smaller of the two looked down at her white jeans, now grey, and red sweat shirt, shaking her head making dust fall from her short back hair. She slowly looked up at he friend with a disapointing glare who smiled at her with a nervous laugh.   
"Mate, you're fucked." She told him simply then looked down to his work station.   
"No one ever told me that making a tiny rocker would turn out like this..." Duncan relplied as he began to dust off his purple shirt and leaned over his bench to click the switch to open the garage door. Kim rolled her big brown eyes as they began stepping over his supplies that had landed on the floor to leave the garage. Once they stepped onto the drive way Kim tossed off her sweat shit and ruffled her hair off.   
"Good thing your parents don't give a shit..." Kim said with a small giggle, brushing off her trosers.   
"Ya but a shit ton of dust got on Lalnable's car..." Duncan said and scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness. Kim laughed at his future beating and the taller put his arm over her shoulders as they headed to the house's front door.   
"By the way... Did you do the english homework?"  
"Duncan. Do your own fucking homework, mate."


	6. Preparations and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, a little Hat Corp band practice and Ross has a... CRUSH?...  
> Second, we play a game of how long to Sipa finds out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo!!! Hope you enjoy reading 

Okay, someone PLEASE explain to Ross how his best friend, Smithy, is an actual human. Like how the fuck does a human being have the eye color looking like it was pulled out of the ocean, the hottest laugh that sounds like a thousand hilarious jokes that make Hornby wanna laugh along, the biggest heart that has him engulfed in his beauty and love. Someone please explain this to him. Cuz it's god damn distracting when they're trying to finish this god damn song for the battle of the bands next week and he's licking his dry lips....  
"Ross, mate? You okay?" The walrus hat wearing kid asked, his braces making his words seem slured. Hornby snapped out of the trance he was put under by his petty crush and he nodded quick.  
"Ya-ya of course sorry!" He answered with a reassuring smile and nodded as he tapped his pencil on his pad of paper. Smithy's skill fingers began to strum at his gutiar trying to test out the cords he had chosen for the song. Trott and Ross quickly glanced up and watched as Smith tapped his foot to the tempo. The black scruffy haired teen chuckled and grabbed Trott's pencil and started drumming out a beat for it adding in beat boxing rythems. Chris looked between his two friends and nodded his head, grabbing the lyrics they had down so far.   
"Don't look me in the face and say that you have a better way of handling this... There is no other paths for us to go down, we've covered them all and there's not hope now! So stop trying to prove me wrong..." Trott sang out his voice sounding pretty decent next to the track Ross and Smith were putting down.   
"You're not good for me and baby I'm not good for you!" He sang along with Smith who in turn sounded way better then Trott but stuck to his electric like glue.   
"Move on to someone new so I can take a breath and get over you! This ain't a game! If it was you're not winning... So pick up all our memories and leave!" Trott finished up the song and they all hooted and high fives eachother pretty proud of what they accomplished so far.   
"Battle of the bands can suck our asses!" Smithy pronounced with a large laugh.   
"Not unlike we finish this song..." Ross chuckled making his two companions look at him in total disgust.   
"Shut the fuck up, Hornby!"  
"Okay okay, god. You guys can be so crewl..."

Adrenaline was pumping threw Xephos and he clutched his steering wheel. Who knew you could feel so alive climbing out of your crush's window in only your boxer briefs and an unbuttoned flannel. He let out a small laugh and reached up biting his finger. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with Sjin... He fucking knew if Sips found out he'd be beaten to a pulp... But there was somthing about Sjin that made him feel alive. He had to make his last year in highschool memorable... 

On the other hand Sjin was freaking out. He lit candles and aired out his room so it didn't smell like anything that'd make his boyfriend suspicious as he climbed the stares and turned into the room with that handsome smile of him.   
"Morning, babe~ brought you coffee!" Sips coed as he walked over, placing a kiss to his forehead and handing him his coffee. Sjin was so frustrated he could punch a wall... While Sips was hot and kind and caring and perfect.... Lewis was hot and smart and faster with his pace...   
Sjin let out a happy sigh and placed the coffee on his desk and grabbed the front of Sips's letterman jacket to pull him into a kiss.   
"Mmh!" Sips chuckled and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one of the two. One more point to Sips since he kissed like a god...   
Sjin finally pulled and giggled as he pulled him into a hug.   
"That was quite the thank you..." Sips said to his partner and kissed his nose.   
"Just s-shut up..." Sjin muttered as he grabbed his collar again to kiss him once more. Sjin felt like if he kept on kissing Sips the thought of Xephos would disappear... Sips was just very content with the affection.


	7. The crush and the baddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Zoey may be a little head over heals...  
> Second, plans of destroying a younger brother commence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote the past chapter and desperately wanted to write more~!!  
> Enjoy!!!

Crushes for Zoey were ultimately rare so this encounter was like sparks...   
Zoey had known for a while she wasn't all that interested in what the other girls were into around her. The ladies who walked around the halls with thick eyeliner and boys just waiting to get a bite. She was POSITIVE that she had no attraction at all to the sweaty groggy teen boys who shuffled about yoghigh. She just knew she was gay. Her parents where excepting and so was the rest of her family but she was utterly afraid to tell anyone but them and her best buddies Tee and Rythian and she was okay with this.   
But when it came to a crush she didn't know how she'd deal. And the crush she held for the girl who sat across from her was extremly heavy. No matter how much she wrote her name in heart around her diary she couldn't get her brown locks and big blue eyes out of her head.   
"Zoey?..." A voice called to rip her away from her day dream as the teacher walked around glancing at the student's art. Zoey's eyes went wide and she looked down to her blank paper and mummbled in frustration as she grabbed her pencil.  
"What was it this time?" The voice from earlier asked again and Zoey glanced up to see Fiona was the one who spoke. Zoey flushed slightly embarrassed and let out a small giggle as she looked back down to her work.   
"Was it the Mage and the scientist?" Fiona asked with an excited tone.   
"Y-ya! They were fighting... As usual..." She responded and sketched out a body for her drawing. Fiona smiled at the news and went back to work on her own drawing.   
"You and Rythian really make the best stories..." Fiona commented as her pencil pawed at the paper. To this Zoey flushed darker this time from happiness.   
"Oh gosh... Thank you..." She giggled lighly as the teachers foot steps clicked over to thier table to glance at thier work. Once the teacher stepped away they looked up at eachother and smiled,Fiona then going back to work as Zoey admired how her hair dangled over her rainbow headband.   
"Have you guys ever thought of writing it down?" She asked as Zoey looked back to her work.  
"Yeah! Actually, Rythian has a whole book of ideas and I draw things for it!" Zoey giggled as her pencil scratched the white parchment.   
"Woooooe! That's so cool!" Fiona said with a laugh. There was a comfortable scilence between as they continued to work. Once the bell rang at the end of class and everyone started filing out to get to their next class Fi caught up to Zoey and looped her arm in hers.  
"Maybe you could show me some of your stories sometime?... I'd love to read all about cyborg girl!" Fiona suggested which caused Zoey to have to internally scream. "ya ya I'd love to show you!" Zoey responded with a cute smile and quiet bright cheek.   
"Sweet!! Well I see you later, Zoey! Bye, beautiful~!" Fiona said and dashed threw the crowd. Zoey's eyes were so so wide and her cheeks were the brightest they've ever been.   
"What?... Zoey, what happened?" Asked the taller person now in front of her, waving his arms.   
"Rythian......" Zoey whispered and Ryth's brow furrowed as he was slightly creeped out.   
"Yes, Zoey?...." He replied trying to match her tone and voice level.  
".... I think I'm in love." Zoey whispered to him and Rythian's eyes widened.   
"Zoey, what the hell are you talking about?.... Did you see a picture of Emma Watson again?...."

"Another notebook? Are you serious?" There was a small clank of a lunch tray hitting the table as Kim's younger sister, Echo, sat down next to her older best friend.   
"You've gone threw four in two weeks, Lal. Calm down." She continued as the blonde glanced up at her with and eye roll and looked back down to his book, scribbling down ideas.   
"First, of all how many times have I said don't call me Lal? It's Lalnable. Second, I'm writing everything down so when he comes back I can catch him up." Lalnable told her not looking up as she grabbed her fork and began eating.   
"You're like obsessed or something..." Echo mummbled before taking another bite and Lalnable chuckled at her comment.  
"When is he coming back anyway?" She asked and stabbed a vegetable and nombed.   
"Next Friday... His year will be up..." Lalnable sighed happily as finished his writing and put away the notebook in his backpack.  
"Ah... Oh by the way, have you kicked Duncan's ass yet?" She asked him as he pulled his lunch out.   
"No... Step mom would kill me..." Lalnable replied with a sigh and grabbed a hair tie from his wrist to tie up his long blonde hair.   
"What the hell? But he got that shit all over your car!" She complained and let out a groan.   
"So not cool... Ignore that bitch and beat him the fuck up." She told him and shoved his shoulder slightly. Lalnable let out his deep mischievous laugh and smiled over at the younger girl.   
"I'll never be the good child in her eyes..." He chuckled and bit into his sandwhich with a cringing face, hating the taste.   
"Welcome to the club, buddy...welcome to the club...."  
" The 'baddies' forever, right?"  
"Right!"


	8. rumors spread like wild fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors about cheating?   
> Yeeeeet  
> Also why the shit is Lalnable so excited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee!!  
> Hope you enjoy~!  
> Three updates in one day good lord....

Wednesday gym SUCKED but at least it was halfway threw the week... Kim tried keep up with Hannah's longer legs as they jogged around the track in their gym uniforms. Now these uniforms were damn UGLY. Plain gray tee shirts with the yoghigh logo printed big on the front paired with red basket ball looking shorts. Hannah's hair was swaying back and forth the blue tips faded from showers and wear. She was telling Kim all about what happened on Saturday with an annoyed tone.   
"So why did you end it?..." Kim asked as he short black hair bounced in front of her face making her groan in annoyance and move her flowe clip so that it held back her bangs.   
"It's... Promise not to tell anyone?.." The blonde responded with a guilty expression as she looked over to her jogging partner. A smirk spread across Turps's face as he jogged vaguely behind them and caught ahold of their conversation.   
"Duh..." Kim said, bumping Hannah with her arm too reassure her that thinking she'll tell anyone her secerts is stupid. Dark blue eyes dashed from the back of Kim's head then to the back of Hannah's.   
"... He was cheating on me..." The blonde said with a sigh and glanced over to Kim who has the look of disturbed plastered onto her face. The purple bandana that was wrapped around Turps's head lifted slightly as his eye brows raised in suprise.  
"Not even the worst part..." At this he perked up and listened even closer.   
"... It was with Sjin..." Turps tried hard not to gasp and ran ahead of the two as for them not to suspect him of something. Kim looked at her dumb founded.   
"You can't be serious... Does Sips know?... Wait and he's gay?..." Kim was incredibly confused at this point.   
"All I know is that they were flirting and shit..." The other explained with a small sad sigh.

"You have a secert."  
"No!"  
"Kim!"  
She closed her eyes for a second while slamming her locker shut then hugged her books and looked up at Duncan.  
"No." She repeated and pointed at him which he swatted away.  
"Alright alright... I'll get it eventually..." He chuckled as the turned and started walking to their physics classroom.   
Kim glanced up at him and her eyes wided at the bruises on his neck.   
".... Duncan?" Kim started hesitantly.  
"What?" He said glancing back as they turned a corner down into the science and math wing.   
"Are those HICKIES?..." She asked trying not to laugh.  
"NONO!!" He quickly responded and reches up to cover his neck.   
"... Lalnable kinda tried strangling me yesterday..." He explained and they slipped into the large class room and to their seats in the middle.   
"Yikes... Is it about the car thing?..." The black haired teen asked him as she got out her notes for the day.   
"What do YOU think..." He mummbled, "it's so werid... He's been more confident and he seems to be really excited about something which is starting to kinda creep me out...".   
"How can you tell he's excited?... He never shows any emotion but anger...." Kim mummbled as he got out her pencil pouch and getting out a pencil for her and one for Duncan knowing he wouldn't have his own.   
"He's been humming... Doing chores... And you know those note books he's always writing in? He's starting to pile them all in a corner like a weird hoarder..." He listed off to her and thanked her for the pencil.  
"Somthing is gonna happen soon... I can feel it."  
"Alright, fortune teller, shut up and start on your notes..."

There was a loud slam as a furrious Sips slammed Turps against the brick wall of the school under the bleachers.   
"YOURE LYING." The Canadian yelled into the other man's face, gripping onto his tan leather jacket.   
"No I'm not. Over heard Hannah talking about it with Kim." Turps said with a gulp just trying to keep his cool as terror fills him from head to foot as the strong jock was quiet intimidating.   
"SJIN WOULD NEVER DO THAT."  
"Sips..."  
"HE FUCKING LOVES ME, BUCK'O!! DONT BE A SHIT HEAD."   
"SIPS, IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME THEN FUCKING ASK HIM."  
Sips's harsh breaths slowly calmed and he let go of Turps who rubbed his shoulder.   
"You're right... I'm sorry..." The black haired scrub mummbled out and wiped his face in his hands.   
"I just wanna protect you, mate." Turps said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.   
"I know... I'm sorry... Still bros?"  
"Of course!"


	9. The new, the rough, and they're togther?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips confronts Xephos, someone may guy knocked out, and there is definitely fire between the blonde and the evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Hit me up here or on tumblr which is the same thing as my user name on here!  
> Enjoy~

"Stop it."   
"Stop what?..."  
"Your stupid face."  
"What the fuck is wrong with my face?!"  
Lalnable had a giant grin on his face and was twitching in an excited sort of way that made Echo want to give him a punch in the jaw.   
"Stop moving!! Just stand still!!" She complained crossing her arms with a furrowed brow and a disapproving expression. Not only was Lalnable extremly cheery and fidgety he also smelled like oak and lavender along with wearing a jacket that seemed to be a tiny bit too big for his frame.   
"I can't!! He's gonna be here any minute and I-" he slowly stopped his speaking as he and Echo walked out the front doors to see a crowd of people chanting something loudly some even pumping their fists to the sky.   
"Are they saying 'fight'?...."

"I fucking thought you were my FRIEND!" The tall dirt lover said with balled fists and a hurt expression. Xephos stared up in horror as Sips turned angrier and angrier. He slowly started praying to God begging him not to let him die....  
"I thought you respected me. I know I respected you!... Years you've been taking all the people I want. YEARS, XEPHOS. I'm not a rich pretty boy like you. I work HARD for what I want. And you're always FUCKING TAKING THEM AWAY." He said with gritted teeth as he grew close and closer to Xephos, his balled hand gently beginning to rise backwards.   
"I don't want to beat you up, man. I don't want to hate you. But you fucked my man.... So I'm gonna have to." He growled and began took a swing.   
"OH WHAT THE FUCK."   
Their stood a slightly taller Xephos... He had a small smirk along his lips, a darker scruffy head of hair, skinny jeans tighter then most things in the world, and a strong grip on Sips's wrist.  
Xephos had been pushed back into Sjin's arms and was watching with wide eye as the crowd hushed.   
"Touch my brother and I'll gut you, understand?" He growled with his same smug smirk.   
"Are you kidding me?!" Sips yells I'm frustration and sent a kick to his stomach and got his arm back as this twin.   
"This dick deserves a good punch to the face for FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND." He said and pointed at Xephos over this guy's shoulder.  
"You shouldn't have done that..." The twin muttered and with one swift movement Sips was knocked out cold on the pavement.  
"X." A stern voice called through the crowd causing the twin's head to snap up at the farmilar tone and presents. The acclaimed "X" 's smirk turns into a large grin and he let out a deep chuckle.   
"Honey, I'm home~" he cooed and looked around at the others then took a bow before slipping threw the crowd to meet up with his blonde companion, Lalnable. 

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Boomed Smith's voice as he and Ross pushed threw the crowed. Smith looked up to Xephos and shook his head, "nice job, Xeph." He said sullenly. Kids began head to thier busses and cars as Ross and Smith helped Sips back up. Sips's blue hues opened to see a glance of Sjin looking over faintly as Xephos pulled his hand to his car.   
"He got you good, mate..." Ross chuckled and gave him a pat on the back as Sips held his face in his hands.   
"Come on... Let's go get your mind off it, man..." Smith mummbled and threw an arm over his shoulder and the three headed off to Smith's truck.

"I can't belive you! You just got out and you're already starting this!" Lal said to X gesturing to where the fight was with his arms, eyes large with anger. Echo stood slightly behind the blonde one looking quiet smug as Lal chewed X out. The taller man glanced over to Echo who smirked as if she were winning something and his mouth twitched.   
"Darling." X interupted Lal and looked him in the eyes and licked his dry lips.   
"We're going to have dinner tonight. I'm picking you up at seven. Tata~" he chuckled with a small wave as he turned and walked off. Though Lalnable soffed and rolled his eyes his cheeks were a blushing mess. Echo's jaw was dropped is astonishment as they both watched X get to his car.   
"YOU CONFUSE ME, XEPHY." Lalnable shouted which made X's head look up and he cupped his hands around his mouth.   
"AND YOU ME, MY DEAR." He shouted back and blew him a kiss before climbing in.   
"I forgot how much I hate this guy." Echo mummbled as she followed Lalnable to his car so he could drop her off at home.


	10. The end of one and maybe a start of another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips is wreckeddddd so Ross and Smith help out.. With booze! And it all goes to their heads... And maybe too much to Smith's?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any qs? Send them to my tumblr ;)!!!   
> TW: alcohol mention

[From: Scrublord]  
Hey u ok?

The signature letterman jacket of this teen was throat to the side. His ripped jeans were even more torn from the picking and stretching. Sips's face was buried into his rough hands, sniffling lightly. He slipped one hand over and grabbed his phone quickly clicking it open. 

[From: Dirtman]  
Yeah 

His eyes watched the three waiting bubbles on his screen until another message appeared.

[From: Scrublord]  
Ross and I r going 2 a movie. Wanna join?

He looked around his room and let out a small sigh before replying.

[From: Dirtlord]  
Sure man

[From: Scrublord]  
Good cuz I'm here

"So what are we seeing?" The Canadian asked as he ducked to get into Smith's brassy looking truck.  
"Some chick flick Ross wanted to see..." With Smith's words he revived a punch to the shoulder by his scruffy companion.  
"You were the one who wanted to see it, you twat!" Ross accused threw gritted teeth and taller of the two laughed. Sips smiled awkwardly at the two and shuffled his seat belt on before folding his hands in his pockets and looking off out the window. Smithy looked over to Ross and Ross looked back knowing exactly what he was thinking. I'm   
"Hey, Sips?" Smithy mummbled and glanced back to him. Sips slide his gaze over to meets Alex's and lifted his eye brows as to ask 'yes?'.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Sips started blankly at Alex and then lowered his head.   
"Sips?.." Ross whispered after a small while when he didn't answer. There was a stuttered and muffled sob that came from the broken teen in the back. Smith and Ross looked to eachother not knowing what to do with the heartbroken guy in the back seat.  
"What did I do wrong?! Is Xephos that much better then me?!" Sips sobbed out in frustration as he pulled his hands threw his hair.   
"Awe,mate, come on Sjin was a dick and so was Xeph. You were am awesome boyfriend!" Ross assured him and turned so he was facing Sips more who still wasn't looking up. Hornby glanced to Alex and used a hand gesture to get the messege across for him to join in.  
"Y-Ya! You were so good to him!" Smith said quickly getting the hint.   
"You know what lets go to my house. Parents aren't home and I've got booze! What do you think?" Smithy offered with an apologetic smile. Sips slowly looked up and gently nodded.   
"Let's go get fuckin wasted~"

The Smith basement was filled with random iteams. The pool table in the middle of the room has books and random big thinks stacked upon it, underneath it sat an assortment of strange games and costume pieces. Scattered around the cold room were different sized boxes. The small cabinet in the corner of the room behind loads of boxes sat opened. The booze that was supposed to be inside were sat around the three teens who were laughing hysterically.  
"NONONO!!! NO ROSS!!" Sips slurred with a load laugh as he watched Ross downs the bottle of liquor in his hand.   
"YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Alex cheered as he leaned back on the wall, hands up. Ross gulped down the last bit and brought the bottle away before coughing up a storm. Smithy and Sips hooted and hollered as Ross gained his voice after his coughing fit.  
"That was awful..." He chuckled out with a strained voice.  
"Worth it though!!!" Smith laughed pointing at him with a small wink to which Ross practically melted on the inside from.   
"This is great..." Sips sighed and laid back on the dark grey carpet. Ross threw himself down beside him and rolled the empty bottle away from himself.   
"You know I was planning to marry him..." Sips muttered out of the quiet.   
"Three years of my life... Wasted on him... Promise rings and love letters... Not to mention all the chocolate i gave him..." He admitted as Smith rested his arms across his chest.  
"Go on mate..." Ross encouraged as he looked over to him.   
"After we graduated I was gonna purpose! I have a fucking ring picked out!... I loved him more then anyone else... He was my fucking world... What does Xephos have that I don't? I'm the head of the football team, I have pretty decent grades, I have a job, I'm great to look at! What the fuck does Xephos have?!" He ranted in frustration, arms flying up with emotion.   
"Xephos gets everything he wants, Mate..." Smith mummbled and sighed as he closed his eyes.  
"Too much..." Ross agreed and sat up, looking down at Sips. Sips sighed and sat up, running his fingers threw his locks and slowly stood.   
"I need a waz... I'll be back." He told them and walked through the maze of boxes and stumbled up the stairs. The air then began tense as Ross glanced over to Smith. It was strange, they were usually complete comfortable in eachothers company... Smith looked up at him and licked his dry lips then smiled faintly over to him. Hornby felt his cheeks dust over with a blush and he looked down. There was a few seconds of movement heard then Ross felt a hand on his cheek and pulled him up. His deep blue eyes connected with a bang to Smith's blaring green ones and he gasped gently.   
"Sm-"  
His lips were soft. Gentle. He smelled of rum and sweat but also had a whisper of the soft home kind of smell. His tongue was like the best kind of candy there ever was. It was sweet but also quiet bitter and when both hands came to his stubbly cheeks he felt his warmth fill every part of him. Ross's trembling fingers reached out to his hoodie and he rubbed the soft fabric. Ross had always imagined what his kiss would feel like and he was WAY wrong. It was so much better then expected.... When Smith pull away as the foot steps were heard coming down Ross's eyes remaind shut. The voices of his two friends were heard but it was as if they were muffled in Ross's ears. He quickly opened them when he heard his name called and responded appropriately but his fingers drifted up to touch his kiss stained lips. He couldn't help but think...  
What. the. fuck?


	11. Instances of coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Trott finds Smith and Ross after their night of picking up Sips.  
> Then, Strife and Parvis work togther???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~  
> (Sorry I didn't update last week ;-;)

"You two look like shit...."   
The sound their friend's voice had them looking up to see the short scrub. A small groan came from the lime headed teen who was curling in on himself trying so hard no to hurl...   
"I can't belive you two... We have battle of the bands soon we NEED the practice!" Trott complained placing down the coffees he had in his hands. Ross let out a strain of "shhhhh"s as he covers his ears and squeezes his eyes shut.   
Trott rolled his eyes at his patience hungover friends and looked around the crowded basement. He never quite understood why Smith's dad let him basically take over the basement and claiming the couch as his own.   
He sighed as he looked upon the scilent instruments and moved forward to grab Ross's base and slung it over his shoulder. A quick strum was all he needed to send his fellow band members into a cussing hate.   
"FUCK YOU, TROUT!"  
"EAT SHIT, MATE!"

"Parvis, I will NOT be covering for you everytime you are late!"   
This remark was waved off as Parv tied on his apron and got started on making coffee.   
Every Saturday morning Parv was late to work due to late band practices and a lack of a care. This made Will furious. He worked his butt off for this job and did not appericate his co-workers aditude...   
"If you don't take this job more seriously I'll have to take this to the manager." Strife informed Parv as he watched the employee pour some dark coffee into a paper cup.   
"Listen, Will. I don't really care that much. I can get a job somewhere else." Parv mummbled as he capped the cup and slide it to the owner earning a thank you. Will groaned and turned to start packing up baked good for the customers. He flinched as he heard Parv let out a chuckle behind him.   
"What are you laughing about?..." Strife growled over his shoulder with narrowed green dark eyes.   
"Just think you're pretty cute when you're pissed."  
"Fuck off, Parvis."


	12. Talk of dances and bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blood couple and some awkward Smornby?

"I can't belive you got a tatoo..." Lalnable muttered as he held up Xephy's arm to inspect the cursive 'Evil' on his wrist.   
"One of the only ways to get respect in that hell hole." The brunette explained with a small chuckle watching Lal run his thumb over the black ink. The morning was cool outside of the large school building where these two sat, the cold bleechers lay beneath them as the huddled for some kind of warmth. Lalnable was leaning comfortably against his companion and Xephy's head was nuzzling into the top of Lal's. The blonde let go of the arm he was holding and instead intertwined the fingers with his own, laying it down between them.   
"I missed you..." Xephy mummbled into Lalnable's hair as he smiled faintly.  
"I missed you too." Lal responded with a long sigh as he took in the moment and the air around it.  
"Proms' coming soon..." The blonde whispered hoping he wouldn't be heard but X's ear perked up and he leaned back.   
"You wanna go?" He suggested with a small squeeze of Lal's hand.   
"Maybe... I don't know... Kinda feel like saying fuck all of it but I'd be kinda nice to go... with you. I don't know..." Hector began to rambled, pushing hair behind his ear and to stop Lal from fumbling over too many words he placed a kiss to his cheek. Lalnable smiled and raised thier hands to kiss the back of Xephy's hand causing a small chuckle.   
"You'd look cute in a suit~ but naturally if you would no like to go we won't..." These words soothed Lal from worrying about this dumb dance and leaned back against him.   
"Dances are dumb anyway..."  
"We're fantastic dancers though~"  
"Correction, YOU are a fantastic dancer, I just step on your feet."

History projects are satin. Sitting in the chattering class room next to the guy who kissed you with no reason is LITTERAL torcher and it's not like you can focus on whatever the fuck war they were studying.   
"Rossy?" Fuck he needed to stop staring off into space. A small smack came to the back of Hornby's tan neck sending pain into his skin.   
"You twat!" He groaned to Smithy as he reached back to rub his now red neck.   
"Get your head out of your ass and help me find all the fucking important people!" Alex complained with a small shove to his shoulder.  
"Alright, alright, stop hitting me you peice of shit!" Ross said with a slap to his green haired friend's hand and got back to work.  
"How do you think the set will go for the battle of the bands next week end?..." Smith asked out of the blue as Ross turned another page in their shared text book.   
"Not sure... I think it's pretty good but I'm apart of the band so I'm pretty bias..." Hornby replied with a shrug and moved some hair away from his eyes.   
"Ya I guess... I'm just nervous that Parvis's band will beat our asses.." The lime headed boy muttered and looked back down to the book.


End file.
